staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Grudnia 2006
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3135 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3350); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.3136 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3351); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Eko-Europa; magazyn 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 06:30 Był taki dzień - 19 grudnia; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata? 08:55 Był taki dzień - 19 grudnia; felieton 09:00 Pettson i Findus - Biedny Pettson 4 (Poor Pettson); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002) 09:10 Krecik - Krecik i grzyby 33 (Der Maulwurf und die Plize); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1997) 09:20 Domowe przedszkole - Leśna choinka; program dla dzieci 09:50 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO 09:55 Teletubisie - odc. 76/156 (Teletubbies, season III Guessing Game); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 10:30 Siedmiu Wspaniałych I - Prawo zemsty, odc.7 (Magnificent Seven I - Nemesis, ep.6); serial kraj prod.USA (1998) 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1181; telenowela TVP 12:40 Plebania - odc. 790; telenowela TVP 13:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 33 - Dzień zapłaty; serial komediowy TVP 13:30 Grzyby-trzecie królestwo (Strange Encounters of the Third Kind); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2004) 14:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 14:55 Był taki dzień - 19 grudnia; felieton 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1360; teleturniej muzyczny 15:35 Potrafisz - odc.8; program poradnikowy 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3137 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3352); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3138 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3353); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc.1186; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1361; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 795; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Muminki - Zbliża się gwiazdka 36 (Christmas is coming); serial animowany kraj prod.Holandia (1990) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Mrok - odc.7/8 - Król życia; serial kryminalny TVP 21:10 Mrok - odc.8/8 - Temida; serial kryminalny TVP 22:05 A dobro Polski?; program publicystyczny 22:50 Parlament Europejski: Jaka wizja Europy?; cykl reportaży 23:20 Kwadrans po jedenastej; program publicystyczny 23:35 Pogoda 23:40 Sport 23:40 Był taki dzień - 19 grudnia; felieton 23:50 Ebbie (Ebbie); dramat kraj prod.USA (1995) 01:15 Auschwitz. Naziści i "ostateczne rozwiązanie" - odc. 1/6 Początki obozu (Auschwitz. The Nazis and 'The Final Solution', odc.1: Surprising Beginnings) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 02:05 Był taki dzień - 19 grudnia; felieton 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Statek miłości - odc. 82/249 (The Love Boat 74, cz.2 (No Girls for Doc, Marriage); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1980) 06:20 Statek miłości - odc. 83/249 (The Love Boat Seria 4 odcinek 01 Sergeant Bull, Friends and Lovers, Miss Mother); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1980) 07:10 10 minut tylko dla siebie 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Magiczny autobus - odc.15 Mięśnie to za mało (Magic school bus) kraj prod.USA (1994) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.125, Awaria 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie w tym: 09:25 Pogoda 09:55 Panorama 10:25 Pogoda 10:55 Panorama 11:00 Pogoda 11:04 Hotel Zacisze - odc. 7/12 Basil gra na wyścigach (Fawlty Towers, ep. Communication Problems); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1979) 11:40 McGregorowie odc. 52/65 - Nowe życie (cz.2) (Snowy River: The McGregor Saga ep. A New Life p.2); serial kraj prod.Australia (1995) 12:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:45 Ziemia nieznana - Bardzo zmysłowy film o Tunezji; cykl dokumentalny 13:10 Dzieciaki przed kamerą - odc. 8 (Amazing baby videos); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 13:35 Allo, Allo (Allo, Allo s.VI - 1); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1989) 14:10 Europa da się lubić - Europa fachowców 15:05 Detektyw w sutannie - s. 2, odc. 2/13 (10) Wygrać, aby stracić (Father Dowling Mysteries s. 2, ep. Exotic Dancer); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:20 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 454; serial TVP 17:05 Dla niesłyszących - Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 213 17:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 32; serial komediowy TVP 17:45 Od ucha do ucha - Seriale według kabaretu Szum; program satyryczny 17:55 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? (33) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Oto jest pytanie - odc.32; teleturniej 19:30 Kochaj mnie - odc.166; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 455; serial TVP 21:00 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 214 21:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 29; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:40 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Biznes 23:00 Sport Telegram 23:05 Pogoda 23:15 13 pierwszych dni - 19 grudnia 1981; cykl dokumentalny 23:35 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Celebrity (CELEBRITY) 108'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2004) 01:25 Monachium: operacja bagnet (This world: Munich operation Bayonet); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 02:15 Strażnik Dolnośląskich Skarbów; film dokumentalny 02:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 07:00 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 1988 07:35 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 1988 08:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:25 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09:30 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 10:15 'Hell's Kitchen' od kuchni - reality show 11:15 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 11:50 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! - serial obyczajowy reż. Paweł Karpiński, Jacek Gąsiorowski, Polska 2006 12:50 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 13:55 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:40 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1991 15:10 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:05 Cienka niebieska linia - serial komediowy reż. John Birkin, Wlk. Brytania 1995 20:50 Niebiańska plaża - film przygodowy reż. Danny Boyle, wyk. Leonardo DiCaprio, Tilda Swinton, Virginie Ledoyen, Guillaume Canet, Staffan Kihlbom, Robert Carlyle, Magnus Lindgren USA 2000 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:10 Boston Public - serial obyczajowy USA 2001 00:05 Nasze dzieci - talk-show 01:00 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02:00 Magazyn sportowy 04:00 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 06:00 Telesklep 06:40 Nocny kurs - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 reż. Thomas Carter, USA 2002 07:35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 08:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 09:40 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12:50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 730 Polska 2003 13:20 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 14:00 Nocny kurs - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 reż. Thomas Carter, USA 2002 15:00 Cena marzeń - telenowela odc. 81/115 reż. Benjamín Cann, Eric Morales, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 731 Polska 2003 21:30 Krok od domu - serial kryminalny odc. 1/22 USA 2005 22:30 Teraz my! - program publicystyczny 23:15 Nie z tego świata - serial SF odc. 5/22 USA 2005 00:15 Siłacze Super Seria - program rozrywkowy 01:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:40 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:40 Telesklep 03:00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Katowice 6.35 Echa dnia 6.50 Niepokorni 6.55 Telekurier 7.25 Książki z górnej półki 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Pogoda 7.45 Aktualności Flesz i Pogoda 7.50 Cogito – magazyn edukacyjny 8.05 Na zdrowie – magazyn o tematyce zdrowotnej 8.30 Kurier 8.35 Kurier gospodarczy 8.40 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 8.50 Gość dnia 9.00 Skarby rosyjskiej przyrody (5/6) - serial dokumentalny 9.30 Kurier 9.45 Kurier gospodarczy 9.50 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 9.55 Reportaż Trójki 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier 11.40 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 11.45 Przegląd gospodarczy 12.10 Prosto z lasu 12.30 Kurier 12.50 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 12.55 Niepokorni 13.00 Reportaż kulturalny 13.30 Kurier 13.45 Pogoda 13.50 Reportaż kulturalny 14.15 To jest temat 14.30 Kurier 14.40 Pogoda 14.45 Regiony kultury 15.00 Skarby rosyjskiej przyrody (5/6) - serial dokumentalny 15.30 Kurier 15.45 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 15.55 To jest temat 16.10 Rozmowa dnia 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Pogoda 16.45 Aktualności 16.47 Kartka z kalendarza – kalendarium wydarzeń sprzed lat 16.50 Raport z akcji – magazyn o tematyce policyjnej i strażackiej 17.10 Poza rządem – program publicystyczny 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Pogoda 17.50 Relacje – informator gospodarczy 18.00 Aktualności i Pogoda 18.27 Aktualności sportowe 18.40 Nasz reportaż 19.05 Historia zapisana w lasach 19.10 Zbliżenia filmowe 19.30 Zaproście mnie do stołu 19.50 TV Katowice zaprasza... 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Studio pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.15 Niepokorni 21.30 Kurier 21.40 Pogoda 21.45 Aktualności sportowe i Aktualności 22.15 Plus-minus 22.35 Niepokorni 22.40 Kurier sportowy 22.50 Studio pogoda 23.00 Kurier 23.15 Władcy Majów - film dokumentalny 0.10 Słońce - film dokumentalny 1.00 Zagłada z głębin - film sensacyjny 2.30 Lata koszmaru (8) - serial 3.30 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Power Rangers (4) - serial animowany, Nowa Zelandia/USA 09.00 Yugioh - serial animowany, USA 09.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (54): Przysługa (1) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Magda Walach, Marzena Trybała, Agata Kulesza, Piotr Pilitowski (powt.) 10.30 Jesteś moim Zyciem (80) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rodolfo Antunez, Jorge Bechara, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Mike Amigorena, Facundo Arana, Alejandro Awada, Monica Ayos 11.35 Mój wstrętny, tłusty szef - program rozrywkowy 12.35 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 13.10 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.20 Power Rangers (5) - serial animowany, Nowa Zelandia/USA 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość (56) - telenowela, Argentyna 16.50 Pensjonat Pod Różą (55): Przysługa (2) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Magda Walach, Marzena Trybała, Agata Kulesza, Piotr Pilitowski (powt.) 17 .55 Mój wstrętny, tłusty szef - program rozrywkowy 18.55 Jesteś moim Zyciem (81) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rodolfo Antunez, Jorge Bechara, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Mike Amigorena, Facundo Arana, Alejandro Awada, Monica Ayos 20.00 Komisarz Rex (1) - serial kryminalny, Austria/Niemcy 21.00 IV władza - program publicystyczny 22.00 Wojna światów. Dzień, który wstrząsnął Ameryką - film dokumentalny, USA 2005 23.40 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych, reż. Bartek Kędzierski 00.10 Odmienić los - film obyczajowy, Francja/USA 02.15 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.45 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.35 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 04.00 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04.20 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 05.05 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.20 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06.20 Telesklep 07.25 Brygada ratunkowa (3/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Coby Bell, Nia Long, Molly Price, Aidan Quinn 08.25 Zdradzona miłość (85/110) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Iran Castillo, Valentino Lanus, Angelica Maria, Nuria Bages (powt.) 09.20 Ostry dyżur (21) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Anthony Edwards, George Clooney, Julianna Margulies, Noah Wyle (powt.) 10.20 Nash Bridges (55) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Don Johnson, Cheech Marin, Jeff Perry, Jodi Lyn O'Keefe (powt.) 11.25 Telesklep 13.00 Strażnik kasy - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Telesklep 14.15 Zdradzona miłość (86/110) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Iran Castillo, Valentino Lanus, Angelica Maria, Nuria Bages 15.10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 16.10 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, wyk. Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wilczak (powt.) 16.40 Dwóch i pół (21/24) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Charlie Sheen, Jon Cryer, Angus T. Jones, Marin Hinkle (powt.) 17.10 Ostry dyżur (22) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Anthony Edwards, George Clooney, Julianna Margulies, Noah Wyle 18.10 Nash Bridges (56) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Don Johnson, Cheech Marin, Jeff Perry, Jodi Lyn O'Keefe 19.10 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, wyk. Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wilczak 19.40 Dwóch i pół (22/24) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Charlie Sheen, Jon Cryer, Angus T. Jones, Marin Hinkle 20.10 Potępieniec (7/13) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. John Glover, Peter Horton, Maria Costa. Stacy Haiduk 21.10 Reporter - film kryminalny, USA 1992, reż. Howard Franklin, wyk. Joe Pesci, Barbara Hershey, Stanley Tucci, Jerry Adler 23.15 Powrót do Howards End - film obyczajowy, USA/Wielka Brytania 1991, reż. James Ivory, wyk. Anthony Hopkins, Emma Thompson, Helena Bonham Carter, Vanessa Redgrave 02.05 Co za tydzień - magazyn 02.35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 06:30 Był taki dzień - 19 grudnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości-skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 19 grudnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Domisie - Zgubiony skarb; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Tradycje Bożonarodzeniowe; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 O Polsce i Polakach - Studiuję w Polsce - odc. 9; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Ale to już było czyli 45 lat Telewizji Kraków; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Ostoja - odc.11; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Sprawa dla reportera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1156; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 583; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Sportowy tydzień 13:30 Wiedźmy - odc. 5/13 - Spadek; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Benefis - Piotra Machalicy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Wygnańcy - nieznani bohaterowie SOLIDARNOŚCI - cz. 3; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Polacy i Słowacy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Domisie - Zgubiony skarb; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Polskie lasy w Europie; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Wykrakać i przecenić; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Tradycje Bożonarodzeniowe; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (29); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Sprawa dla reportera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieści Polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Choinka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc.1156; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 583; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Jesteśmy z .PL; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:35 Kochaj mnie - odc.158; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 A dobro Polski?; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Ida Heandel - koncert w sepii; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Animowany świat wyobraźni - Metamorfozy; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Animowany świat wyobraźni - Norma; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:50 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Warto rozmawiać 00:55 Ostoja - odc.11; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Choinka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc.1156; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 583; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Wieści Polonijne 03:05 Jesteśmy z .PL; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:40 Kochaj mnie - odc.158; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 A dobro Polski?; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Ida Heandel - koncert w sepii; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (29); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Animowany świat wyobraźni - Metamorfozy; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Animowany świat wyobraźni - Norma; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Polsat Sport 07:00 Piłkarska gala tygodnika "Piłka Nożna"; piłka nożna 08:00 KO TV classics; boks 09:00 Arsenal Londyn - FC Portsmouth, Liga angielska; piłka nożna 11:00 Gol; magazyn piłkarski 12:30 Puchar Świata; narciarstwo alpejskie 13:00 Charlton Athletic - FC Liverpool, Liga angielska; piłka nożna 15:00 En Avant Guingamp - Stade Lavallois MFC, Puchar Francji; piłka nożna 17:00 Gillette World Sport; magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 17:30 Gala boksu zawodowego w Kempten; boks 19:25 VfL Bochum - VfB Stuttgart, Puchar Niemiec; piłka nożna /program na żywo/ 21:25 Relacja z meczu Orange i Przyjaciele - Dziennikarze; relacja 21:40 FC Bologna - Juventus Turyn, 2. liga włoska - skrót meczu; piłka nożna 23:30 Sporting Braga - Boavista Porto, Liga portugalska; piłka nożna Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku